The Promise
by SimplarDuoson
Summary: The epic fight starts with the help of higher mages and Mario with his partners from Paper Mario!
1. Prologue

*Old diary shows in the foreground. It slowly opens. Player can see the script.*

Script:

Day 1. Sunny. Our order got attacked by the extraordinary and malicious force. I've gone to investigate Warnet before she striked. I have noticed nothing out of its place so the location of the suspect is still unavailable for us.

Day 2. Foggy. Ternoxia got destroyed. Unbelivable! What kind of force can even violate the borders of the castle?!

*with a trembling hand* Day 3. Shadowy... My portal ...s ..oo po...ful t-to ke..p he..r. I just...need...to try it!

Day 4. Darky. The order has successfully locked the essence in some sort of parallel world. I don't know who touched my diary previous day.

Duoson: "Finally! He... she... no, it is now locked forever in the foreign kingdom! Hope she will learn a lesson or two!"

Ner: "Duo, I have some bad feeling after all that. She is too powerful even for us all."

Iyd: "Duo... This thing will never learn. I feel that we did something bad for the poor parallel universe with all these mushroom-like inhabitants."

Kam: "Duo, why haven't you captured their princess?"

Dix: "Duo, why have you denied me to remove the animation from her?"

Sir Edgus: "Duo... Destroying her actually would be better than just have her as a prisoner. She is just too dangerous!"

Srunx: "Duo, locking her on Aghora would be safer than..."

Duoson: *shouts* "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! I did what was right!"

Ner: "You are lucky that you have powerful artifact with yourself..."

*white sparkles around the screen. It is raining and there are lightnings everywhere. Player can see the giant fortress.*

Ner: *with the trembling voice* "Du... Du... Duo..."

Duoson: *sleepy* "What?"

Ner: *stressed* "She.. she... she has..."

Duoson: *yawn* "Tell that right in my face, don't be afraid..."

Ner: *loudly shouting* "She has escaped!"

Duoson: *very loud* "WHAT?!"

-  
Meanwhile, in Peach's castle...

Peach: *sad* "The days here became so dark! I can't sleep for the third night..."

*Thunderbolt strikes again. The door in Peach's room slowly opens...*

Peach: "Mario? Is that you?"

*Silence. The door opens and the shadowy being enters the room. It has the book in the shadowy hand. The book is called 'How to hack the royal world'. It quickly moves behind Peach's back.*

Being: "Obey me. Gu. Boo."

Peach: *fearfully* "G..get out from here, ghost! Get oooouuuuut!" *screams and runs away. Shade chases her. Suddently Bowser appears at the scene from his doomship and cuts the way of shade.*

Bowser: "Hold it right there! I am the ONLY one who can kidnap her! My right is official!"

Being: "Hack-thai-go-doh! *turns Bowser to the stone* Done. What a spike-shelled moron..."

*Peach managed to run to the Mario's house from the shade that chased her everywhere. She found Mario and Luigi sleeping. Strange figure was sitting at the table and writing something on the leaflet. It was Duoson.*

Peach: "Hey, who are you?"

Duoson: "Ah, your highness... Just in time. Sorry for the inconvenience I may cause but I want to explain all to those plumbers and you. Here, I've just finished writing. *leaves the leaflet near the bedstand* Now let's go away from here. *rapidly takes Peach's hand and uses bluestick to teleport away with her* After that Duoson falls unconscious."

*Some chants at the background. The leaflet appears...*

Leaflet: "Day 5. No! No! No! She has escaped! Why am I so unlucky? Why it happens to me? I'm going to use my last powers to handle this situation. I truly beg everyone who will read this one to find me in Aghora and help me to reunite the order before she will do something malicious. Please..."

*Leaflet turns around and goes away. Sunny morning. Duoson awakes in the bed somewhere in the order. Ner and Peach are entering the room.*

Ner: *worrying* "Man, you frightened us all! Using the bluestick twice..."

Peach: *resentfully* "He rescued me from the doom I can't even imagine!"

Duoson: *weak* "Whew... Morning already? Such a headache... Horrible."

Ner: *insulted* "For the name of Tegem, think about us too! What will we do without your leadership?!"

Duoson: "Hey, Ner, just calm down. I know my own power limits."

Ner: "But..but Duo! What have you thought about when you've casted the Bluestick twice?!"

Duoson: "Stop the childish mumbling, enough of that. I have just rescued the key to Alice."

Peach: "Wait a second... Have you just said Alice?"

Duoson: "The pesky being that hunts me down for trying to prison her and is the power of pure crack-thai. No hero can match her strength, so, I think, I've messed up a bit with that bluestick and casted mass teleportation to leave this shade in the void. The Mushroom Kingdom is now the island near Warnet."

Ner: "You're impossible, Duo! I'd better inform all that you are okay."

Duoson: "Then do so immediately!"

*Ner quits the room*

Peach: "Is Bowser now turned to the stone forever?"

Duoson: "No. He will recover after some hours. That's under condition if no magikoopa will meet him as a statue."

Peach: "Beating King Bowser just in one shot... That's crazy!"

Duoson: "She can penetrate and absorb every damage and her own body is just impenetrable."

Peach: "Where is she now?"

Duoson: "Fear not, princess. She is now somewhere deep in the void, planning how to escape to the world."

Peach: "Wait, kind person... I don't even know your name. That angel-like person said something about Duo. Is that you?"

Duoson: "Pleased to help, I'm Simplar Duoson, the leader of the Tegem order and the main force against malicious hacking."

Peach: "Whoa! So cheating and hacking are not just legends?"

Duoson: "Listen carefully. Every world you know is hardcoded by someone else. Tegem made this world and inhabited it with the hidden fortress. Little is known about the thing that is called 'developer'. Someone just plays with somebody, teleporting them from world to world. Alice is the kind of such a being that wants to get a revenge by hacking my own world. I'm still surprised how developers actually can send themselves here."

Peach: "Wait a second! That's too much brainstorming! Just please answer: our enemies know more than us? They said something about the boundless screen they are wandering..."

Duoson: "Exactly. Developers usually give more power to the enemies in every world. Warnet's developer is known as Balance Dominator. I'm adressing him with the bluestick. Even he can't punish Alice forever. She is just tricking him around with all that hacking. We're fighting for the existance of our own worlds."

Peach: "So... Alice is actually the demon?!"

Duoson: "Tell no one about that. That's the secret."

Peach: "You can trust me." *thinks* "Hmm... So, developer is the sort of very powerful force... Isn't he one of them? All those pyramids and all that shining..."

Duoson: "Very well. Now tell me everything that happened before the grim events." *thinks* "Silly girl... She thinks I can't read minds." *smiles*

*Black screen. The text appears.*

Text: "Two weeks later..."

*Text disappears. It slowly reveals the great seaside castle, Infover. The ship with a big crowd enters the dock. After that camera changes the view and player can clearly see Mario with many of his companions around him.*

Yoshi Kid: *trippingly* "Hey! We heard you keep princess here! Could you handle her back to us? Else it will be some long and brutal fighting!"

Elite Troll Guardian: *laughs* "Whack-a-hahahaha! Some kid wanna bring his small guts to the bitter defeat? LOL NOT FUNNY!"

Elite Troll Devourer: "ZROOM ZOOM GLOOM! Totally bad joke!"

Vladykan II: *from the wall* "What the sort of Scrappy Doo wants to beat the great Fulcrum? For your information, get outta here, no princess lives here, sassy schoolboy!"

Yoshi Kid: *impatiently* "Bring it on! Mario, lemme at them!"

*After some time Duoson appears from the tree hole near the port.*

Duoson: *shouting* "Are you trolling your guests, Vladykan? Don't you think they are too tough for you?"

Vladykan II: "Not your business, traitor!"

Duoson: "That's you who are greesy liar and greesy traitor!"

Vladykan II: "Hey, you, wanna more punishment?"

Duoson: "Just stop punishing them! Or I will..." *raises his bluestick*

Vladykan II: "Burn that ship! And take your nerdy puppies, traitor!" *trolls kick the whole party to Duoson. All the party is heavily injured.*

Duoson: "You know what? Curse you!" *drags the party in the tree hole*

*Black screen, then the slight revelation of the beautiful and shiny underground crystal town.*

Duoson: "I hope you all are feeling better now. If you seek the princess, I can help you find it. But before it I have some things to do. *accidentally casts his bluestick and falls again*"

Diary:

Day 7. I have recovered after the injury caused by the bluestick. I never thought that princess-rescuing takes so much power! I'm glad that I've got accepted well. I feel lucky for my own portal code to work! So much hacking before that... Amazing results.

Day 8. There is a rumor about the ghost somewhere in Forum Fields of Warnet. He suggests you to read his diary. If you will do so, he will curse and kill you. But someone said that there is the way to read the cursed diary and get out alive. As legend says, the one who will read the diary fully and won't be cursed by the ghost, will receive very useful and rare badge from him! As for me, I'd thought on how to get along with some other ghosts that are probably living in Boo's Mansion.

Day 9. Alice came to Warnet again. Even when I told them not to fight her, they've decided to test the fortune and came to the evil tower of that scum. If I haven't appeared in time, I'd lost all my party. And princess is missing. AGAIN! Now I..eh-hehe... well, WE must explore all the parallel worlds for Peach and Alice. Dang.

===================================================================


	2. Chapter 1 The Dotarium Crown Gem

*Black flash*

Duoson: "For the name of all good, where are we?"

Goombario: *opens his book* "Can't seem to find such a place... Eh, wait! Here it is! The Dotarium. Mystical parallel world deep inside the Warnet. The battles are happening there very often, so we'd better be careful."

Koopie: "Hey! There is a leaflet under that grass!"

*Duoson takes the leaflet and reads it*

Leaflet: "If you want to get the Dotarium Crown, follow my instructions. C."

Duoson: "Who is 'C'?"

Yoshi Kid: "Even I don't have a clue here."

Duoson: *sigh* "You are fattest troll I've ever seen in my life!"

Yoshi Kid: "Watch your words, fattie!"

Koopie: "Hey, stop fighting! We already are in the deep trouble, we don't need fights!"

Duoson: "Well, crap. *sigh* Live for now. Let's go find that C guy."

On the way the party found two leaflets:

Day 10: There is too hot inside. I'd like to get out of here. But nevermind. Just use QWORUM before opening three doors in a row and WERLAN after opening them. Simple as 1-3-2, huh?

Day 11: Too many GNARLY worlds aHEad. Leaving Pie on the Mayday Encoding may cause bugs. I wArned you well. My buggy cOde is iN THE great peRil On pOwer Finders! now you know what to say to get access to the royalty of blue swinging, eh?

*Somewhere in the forest...*

Duoson: "Aha, here it is!"

*Duoson reaches the door with C sign*

C: "Hello, travelers! My name is Curi. Wh..whoa! Duoson! We thought you've evaporated!"

Duoson: "And now you see me alive, Crimson worm. You lied to me and now you lie to your customers!"

Yoshi Kid: *whispering* "Lied? Not cool!"

Duoson: *to Yoshi Kid* "Quiet you!" *to Curi* "What business holds you in Dotarium?"

Curi: "The Great and Mighty Ice Frog arranged some people to search you and kill you for the high reward. My plan is simply brilliant."

Duoson: *quickly* "Get him!"

Yoshi Kid: "Hey, who are you to tell us what to do?"

Duoson: "I will have a big yoshi rodeo after this battle if someone won't shut him up."*Mario drags Yoshi Kid away from Duoson with a suprised face*

Duoson: "So, Mario, let's get him?"

Mario agreed.


	3. Chapter 2 The Roshan

*Duoson pushed almost the whole party back and raised his bluestick.*  
Duoson: "You threatened the world way too long! I've lost my friends and not feeling like letting you that again! Perish!"

*Curi jumps in the air with his blade dealing the powerful Balancelaw move. Duoson successfully used the action command and reflected all the damage back to Curi. After that Mario did Mega Jump on Curi who took 0 damage even with successful action command. Everyone except Duoson was shocked.*

Goombario: "What was that?"  
Duoson: "Smart mushroom with some smart book'd better looked inside and got an answer for yourself."  
Goombario: *offensive* "Hey, I'm NOT a mushroom!"  
Duoson: "Some nooby mushroom is hanging with a weak plumber. No more words."  
Goombario: *cough*  
Duoson: "Just learn how it's needed to do." *charges his bluestick and does twelve coup de grace strikes. Some voice shouts: "First blood!"*  
Goombella: "What was that?"  
Koopie Koo: *angry* "Just some breeze fighting for him."

Curi: "Well... When you will come back to Kaliron... We will have serious talking, Duo!" *evaporates away*  
Duoson: "Oh, crap! It was an illusion! Illusion! And have you noticed the bright gem in his belt?"  
Yoshi Kid: "Actually, something shiny just blinked when he gone."  
Duoson: "It is Ruby, of course!"  
Yoshi Kid: "Was he also the developer?"  
Duoson: "Yes. This is the messenger of domination. It can sound a bit strange, but he can manipulate your thoughts too."  
Yoshi Kid: "Hey, leave that out! No one has such a powerful stream!"  
Duoson: "I'm remembering something about yoshi rodeo..."  
*Yoshi Kid runs away from Duoson with his Amethyst*

Koops: "I feel that they will never get along like that... And I still can't believe that this... Alice... is that bad."  
*Yoshi Kid runs away and tries to hit Duoson with his Gulp attack but he accidentally hits Mario. Lots of laugh from Duoson.*  
Duoson: *shouting* "Finish this and you will really have some great problems from Great Gonsalez!" *laughing* "Never try to reach the developer until he really wants you to!"  
*When Yoshi Kid finished his Gulp move, Mario was ready to throw a hammer on him but was blocked by Duoson in last second.*  
Duoson: "Don't even dare."

*The voice appeared somewhere*  
Voice: "Come, my pet! Come and fix these bugs, Roshan!"  
*The metallic golem came near Duoson*  
Duoson: *not turning* "And what do you want?"  
Koops: *screaming* "Watch your back!"  
Duoson: *seeing Roshan* "What the... Aw crap!" *dodges Roshan's Stun*  
Goombella: "According to my book, this is the ancient that rose up from the myths... But how the ancients can ever be there? HP is 20000, Defense is 4. Huge!"  
Duoson: "Quickly! Run away from here! We're too weak for such a monster now!"  
*After some hours of forest running...*  
Duoson: *cough* "Defense 4... *cough* Darn cheater!"  
Goombario: "Isn't that this one who holds Aegis?"  
Duoson: "Exactly!" *Roshan attacks Goombario, Duoson takes him away just before the strike* Crap! He's back!"  
Voice: "Ha ha ha! You probably will die from my puppy! How tragic! I thought you are serious opponent for me! But you are such a weakling! Bwoing ghaa haaa!"  
Duoson: "Hey, I've just discovered what to do! Let's join Sentinels in their battle! It is about to begin! *monotone* Freeeeeze, Roshan! You muuuust staaaay on yoooour plaaace beeefoooore the staaaart!"  
*Roshan roared and ran away to the river*  
Luigi: "What in the world was that voice?"  
Duoson: "The Icefrog leaves there. There is a gem on his crown too. This gem is Diamond and I need it...ehm...we need it."  
Lakilester: "For what purpose do you need all those?"  
Duoson: "I want to put Alice back to her prison before she will make things even more bad. I need developer's gems to craft a wand that will be powerful enough to punish her once and for all. Now let's run to the base!"  
Yoshi Kid: "Hey, wait a moment! So this place is just a big ARENA?!"  
Duoson: "Glitz Pit's top ranked champion is a puppy compared to the bullies that live here. I know the only way to get to Icefrog. We must battle our way to the top in a match series!"  
Yoshi Kid: "Do you even know the rules?"  
Goombella: "Relax, Duo, he is just trying to get you mad. Just explain us the rules."  
Duoson: *opens his book* "Well... There are two fractions in this arena...*a lot of theorethical babbling*"  
*A hour ago*  
Duoson: "...so that's how we must defend. We need to choose the five strongest from us all to beat our tricky enemies. So, who wishes to join?"


	4. Chapter 3 The First Match

Duoson: "Well, nobody wishes to assist... So... I must pick the fellows by myself?"  
Goombella: "This all is way too complicated! Even for me."  
Duoson: "Tattler is not needed in such a fight, anyways."  
Lakilester: "Maybe, I will help?"  
Duoson: "Have you listened to me well enough? Airforces are illegal."  
Lakilester: *sigh*  
Duoson: "Oh, wait! I have a perfect idea! Two on two! And this is the time where I must feel a bit sorry for being extra rude for..."  
Yoshi Kid: "Me?!"  
Duoson: "Exactly! Above all I know you are talented fighter and you are the only one who haven't slept while I've read the book. So can you... ehhm... forgive me? Please. For all good, you are the only one who can assist me!"  
Yoshi Kid: "One rough condition then - no more yoshi rodeos!"  
Duoson: *smiles* "Sure!"

Voice: "Have you made your choices? Very good! Others will sit this show out! *teleports everyone else in a big theater where they can only watch the progress of the selected pair*"  
Voice: "Okay then. Prove yourself worthy, intruders! Your first opponents will be a couple of bots called Bliche and Rosche. The one who destroys the first tower of any lane will win! Get yourselves ready! *the horn sound plays*"

Yoshi Kid: "You know, this isn't crowded place at all!"  
Duoson: "Nothing to be afraid, they will show up too."  
Yoshi Kid: "What's the plan?"  
Duoson: "Let's see what they will pick for themselves."  
Yoshi Kid: "Sure!"  
*Bliche materialized as Sniper*  
*Rosche materialized as Anti-mage*  
Duoson: "Talk about stupid! Heavy damaging is still not the key! Let's buy some potions and basics, just as I've read!"  
Yoshi Kid: "Which class is you and which class is me?"  
Duoson: "You are specializing in Agility more than others. I'm Intelligence based, so count me in as the mage."  
Yoshi Kid: "Got everything we need!"  
Duoson: "Then let's rock on! Remember - more opponents you will knock out, more damage you will deal!"  
Yoshi Kid: "Got it!"  
*They rushed in the middle lane. While defending the tower, Duoson heard some screaming in the woods. He turned around and seen Anti-mage trying to cut Yoshi Kid's tongue after he casted Gulp on him. He rushed fast and lasthitted the enemy.*  
Yoshi Kid: *excited* "Why are they fighting so dirty?"  
Duoson: "Told you there are too many bullies! Oh cra..." *dodged Sniper's shrapnel* "Please, pay more attention! I'm going to get a slice of their tower!"  
*Yoshi Kid made a gulp attack, grabbing the sniper and throwing him to the Anti-mage. The voice said: "First blood!" and then "Double kill!"*  
Yoshi Kid: "Is that all what you guys got?!"  
Duoson: *quietly* "Smart move!" *He rushed into the tower and managed to leave it with 63% of overall life. Meanwhile, Anti-mage slinked behind Yoshi Kid's back, slicing him and takin 90% of his whole health. Noticing that, Duoson threw a tree on the enemy, using his bluestick.*  
Duoson: "You okay?"  
Yoshi Kid: "I still can fight, anyways!"  
Duoson: "Use your potion!"  
*Yoshi Kid uses the potion. Duoson notices that the health of one allied tower dropped to 38%.*  
Duoson: "Ah you pesky..."  
Yoshi Kid: "Lemme at them!" *does a somersault in the air, landing into the enemy tower with a series of ground pounds that nearly destroyed their tower.*  
Duoson: *loudly* "Hey, botties! See what I've got here!" *casts arcane arrows around him that are damaging the enraged bots.*  
Duoson: "And now have some of this!" *launches a big arrow that hits the tower and destroys it* "Hey! *to Yoshi Kid* Great job!"  
Yoshi Kid: "We won! It's also amazing!"  
Blishe: "We'll come back, pipsqueaks!" *disappears*  
Rosche: "We'll be stronger next time!" *disappears*  
Duoson: "Ehm... And what's next?"


	5. Chapter 4 The Nightmare Vision

*Nothing happened. Duoson and Yoshi Kid stood surprised, looking around and then on each other.*  
Yoshi Kid: "What's next, Duo?"  
Duoson: "Strange... Everything seems like...ehm...frozen."  
Yoshi Kid: "Hey, I can't move!"  
Duoson: *surprised* "Whoa... Me too! Wait a second..."  
*The Amethyst starts to react...*  
Duoson: "Be defreezed!"  
*The quick flashes appear... Yoshi Kid jumps happily*  
Yoshi Kid: "I can move again! Hooray! But... what about you?"  
Duoson: *babbling* "Hey, stop that! Show that you can't move and use your attack if someone suspicious happen."  
Yoshi Kid: "Okay... I hate waiting."  
Duoson: *shouting* "Hey, froggie! What have you adjusted now?"  
Voice: *worrying* "You... must... see..."  
Yoshi Kid: *surprised* "Huh? That wasn't Frog's voice!"  
Duoson: "It seems that I've heard it before..."  
*Some bright flashes happen. When it is all over, many different spirits appear around.*  
Spirit: "We gathered our power... to tell you the truth of this place... My name is Riolan, I am the ancient spirit of the great tree..."  
Duoson: "Why you did such an appearance, Riolan?"  
Riolan: "The gem...you own...released us...for a while... We all are the great heroes that passed away on the battles... Frog revived us... for others... to posess us... We can't fight with him...because of his gem...on his...crown. You can free us... if you will get his gem and reverse it...But never die...in the battle...or he...will gain control...under you all...we will...help...when we can...we..." *the spirits disappeared. Duoson fell again.*  
*Later Duoson noticed that he is sitting near the Yoshi Kid who is sleeping near the tree.*  
Duoson: "Amazing... He used his position for his own fun and rising. How cruel..."  
*Duoson turns back and sees the leaflet*  
Duoson: "Oh? And what's that?" *picks the leaflet up and reads it*  
Leaflet: "Do not cross our way or you will be punished. Vincere."  
Duoson: "Retards..." *puts the leaflet inside his pocket*  
*The voice came behind Duoson*  
Voice: "Hey there, adventurers! I am Sena, the merchant of this place."  
Duoson: *poking at sleeping Yoshi Kid* "Quite you!"  
Sena: "Oh... sorry... *chanting* When you're both awake, come to my place. I need to tell you more about this place! You must know!"  
Duoson: "Deal."  
*Sena goes away.*  
*After some hours...*  
Yoshi Kid: "Duo! Wake up, finally!"  
Duoson: *yawning* "What is this... Ah... Oh? Oh! You're awake now! *takes his bluestick* Come on, we need to visit a person."  
Yoshi Kid: "Well what? Have you seen them too?!"  
Duoson: "All hundred."  
Yoshi Kid: "So that was NOT the dream?!"  
Duoson: "Of course not."  
*Duoson and Yoshi Kid wandered to the old wooden house on the map...*

**Thanks for favoriting this, kind person with a nickname ****_DoctorEvilGeniusMario3000 _****:) I hope you will keep enjoying this plot. Anyways, a lot more will come very soon. As for me, I'm against the delays for a week, just one chapter per one day. These ones are coming up a lot faster and in the end of the week there is a lot more content than if I'd chose delay.**

**Also, guys, it would be nice for me to receive some reviews from you too. :) You can try to guess on how this story will evolve. :P**

**I'll keep the chapters coming!**

**~S.D.**


	6. Chapter 5 Sena

*Duoson and Yoshi Kid came to the house. Duoson began to worry.*  
Duoson: "I think that...something just smells wrong here...out of pattern, you know..."  
Yoshi Kid: "Can't say the same thing, everything is calm here!"  
Duoson: "Never say 'everything is calm' before everything is really calm. I smell a shadow somewhere nearby. My amethyst is reacting on it too, Alice or her spies are really wandering around here. I don't want to say that, but... I feel it."  
Yoshi Kid: "That's not a problem at all, it's just nothing looking out of the picture!"  
Duoson: *chanting to Yoshi Kid* "I think that Sena I told you about is one of Alice's slaves. She acts too familiar, she even smiled almost like her shadeling. That's one of two: or she is posessed, or she is Alice."  
Yoshi Kid: *suprised* "Impossible! You said you have prisoned her and got her powers out!"  
Duoson: "I wanted others to believe so. But no... The real story is a bit different, but it's not the matter of current time. Just be ready to fight if something will go wrong."  
Yoshi Kid: "Sure I will! Just let me show them some taste of my power!"  
Duoson: *giving a smile* "Rough! Well, let's come in!"  
*Duoson opened the door of the small wooden house. Sena turned around and saw Duoson with his partner. She let them both in and closed the door after.*  
Sena: "I worried that you won't come to me in time. But you came just when needed."  
Duoson: "Who measures that?"  
Sena: "That's just obvious, if you're still alive... Nevermind. I am trading items here for a very long time and I want to tell you some secrets of this cruel land."  
Duoson: "You said... cruel? Yes, I've seen it... somewhere. And why will you tell us what's happening here?"  
Sena: *sigh* "No one here likes what Frog does with us, even if it is his own world. We all are originally not from here, Frog just uses us to achieve his own goals. Some inhabitants like me can resist his magic... but they won't show it since they fear the crown of this beast. This crown is known as the Dotarium Crown - the crown of the emperor of these someday peaceful fields. The crown has the power to control everything...basically, everyone that has no resistance from its magic. Someday I've heard Frog talking about seven mysterious gems that are split between different owners."  
Duoson: *thinking* "So, that's what is the engine of the hypnotic powers... That's why my amethyst acts so strange... She is an alien... And not the developer like Alice. I'd better trust her words since I feel the truth inside of me."  
Sena: "The owners keep their gems very close to themselves, so no gem magic can affect them. I've seen that you both are strong enough to duel Frog once and forever and free us from his magic. I will help you in any way I can help."  
Duoson: "You can trust us. We are looking for a way to battle every single foe here to meet with Frog. This is the only way to do it for us."  
Sena: "Thank you! A lot! After every battle you can come to me and I will give you some potions that can replenish your health and energy. I did them by myself for ones who dare to fight with that beast."  
Duoson: "Your help is very valuable, Sena. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."  
Yoshi Kid: *impatiently* "Psst... Duo! I hear something near the great tree!"  
Duoson: "Relax, pal. That's just another fight happening. That's an arena, y'kno...what the...?"  
*A loud voice screamed...*  
Yoshi Kid: "What in the world was that?"  
Sena: "That happens when Frog kills the worst fighter and drags him in the bottomless pit. We call it the Pit of Lameness. There is no escape from this pit."  
Duoson: "That's what... Many of my friends are in that pit then! Others just rose and struggling to death. Hehe. Smart Frog is smart."  
Yoshi Kid: "So we just can't lose, Duo!"  
Duoson: "Don't worry about that, Yoster. With your assistance we will stand strong. Ah... by the way, Sena, who is that Vincere that wrote the leaflet to us?"  
Sena: *choke* "Vincere?! That is the most dangerous team around here. They are used to winning everyone around here and I feel that they have something special. They were the only ones who know Frog's mystery and they are probably using it."  
Yoshi Kid: "Hey... How do you know my real name? Who told you?"  
Duoson: "I named you like that."  
Yorster: "Okay... It can sound pretty odd... but I feel that you are right. Who knows about you."  
Duoson: "The next match will begin shortly. Let's go and show them who's the boss here!"  
Yorster: "I'm coming!"  
*Duoson and Yorster exited the house of Sena and wandered back to the Great Tree...*

**That one came after a while because of lack of time. But nevermind, it came out! :)**  
**And I'm still impatiently waiting for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Shadow

*While Duoson and Yorster came close to the Great Tree, they saw it burning.*  
Yorster: *shocked* "It's not possible that the lightning can do SO MUCH damage! There must be another thing that did it! See the black fire over there?"  
Duoson: *slowly* "Yorster...pal...you know that...it was...our...BASE?! Someone made us lower rank by starting the fight without us! Who in the world could do such a..."  
*The voice appears above Duoson and Yorster. It is creepy enough to scare even the bravehearted ones. No doubt that it is the same shadow ghost that captured Peach.*  
Voice: "Hack...thai...go-doh! Burn...pretty...tree...Buuuurn... for meeee..."  
Duoson: *shocked, shouting* "YOU! You did that! Reveal yourself, hacker!"  
Voice: "Ha...ha...ha... Foolish young developer... It's a pity... that you can't see... what I did...to your precious... Aghora! Newbies... like you... can not... oppose me... They must just... obey... my... wishes."  
Duoson: *standing before Yorster* "That is the thing that will never happen!" *transforms his bluestick in a long staff* "Yorster, support me from behind! I will show you how to hack innocent worlds and their inhabitants!"  
Yorster: *stands in the battle pose* "You will regret that! Let's beat this!"  
Duoson: *whispering to Yorster* "I must admit that we have no chance against her Obsidian right now."  
Yorster: *stunned* "What do you want to do then?"  
Duoson: *looked into the eyes of Yorster* "Just support me here. Please."  
*The shadow with the heart where Obsidian is appears before Duoson.*  
Shadow: "I will hack your souls! Alice the almighty cannot be stopped, especially by such a pipsqueaks on the way! Be squished by my powers!"  
*The battle is turning out harder and harder. There is a feeling like Alice is draining the power from every source to make her stronger. Duoson can barely defend against such a powerstream. When the attacks of Duoson and Yorster have no effect on Alice, the Obsidian begins to glow, ready to unleash coup de grace...*  
Duoson: *exhausted* "Bad... Bad! The stone is beginning to gather every little bit of the power it has! She want to finish us once and forever! What to do... Screw that, what can I do?!"  
Yorster: "You are the greatest, I know that! Wait... do you have something like...eh...star power...or like that?"  
Duoson: *shuffles* "I never tried that source of energy... But hold on! I've remembered! Yorster, I've remembered! You are the genius! See the shadowy segment here, here and over there! Three doors!"  
Yorster: *nervously* "Duo, think faster! It keeps charging!"  
Duoson: "QWOOORUUUM!" *stands up and uses his Amethyst to slash three holes in the shadow: first hole was the top one, then the bottom one and then he inserted his Amethyst just right after the Obsidian in the shadow's heart. He then screamed* "WEEERLAN! Heed the call of the Amethyst!"  
*Amethyst began to glow... The shadow began to collapse.*  
Alice: "How...could you... know... my password? IMPOSSIBLE! That's ME who must KNOW all passwords! Till we...meeet...again..." *evaporates in the sky*.  
*Duoson fell on the ground with his Amethyst nearby. Everything feels like the time was stopped for a while. That was scary for everyone. The voice broke the silence. That was Riolan.*  
Riolan: "Shame on that shadow... She disabled me for a while... *notices Duoson lying on the ground nearby* Duo... What this hag did with you? I feel that you are... kind of... exhausted from this..."  
Yorster: *sarcastic* "Of course he is."  
Riolan: "Our sacred tree is burning... This shadow may be way too powerful for us all..."  
Yorster: "So what are you going to do?"  
Riolan: "We can hold her...before you will get...the gem..." *disappears*  
Yorster: "Hey, where are you go... Nevermind. Duo! Are you alright?"


End file.
